it started to rain
by KaylaRocks
Summary: it had started to rain on their way to sushi rox and now their stuck in th boys dorm cuples n&j L&Q Z&C L
1. it started to rain

**_this is my first fanfic ever and it might take a while to up date becauce my mom just had a baby on monday so please review_**

"Come on Quinn stop whatever your doing and let's go get some sushi with the others" said Lola trying to get her friend out of the dorm

"Come on "she pleaded

Finley giving up Quinn said "fine I'll go with you if you stop begging."

Lola let out a yippee as they walk out the door. Then a few minutes later they saw Zoey, Nicole, James, Logan, Chase, and Michel. As they were walking it started to pour down rain.

"Oh that just great I am getting all wet" Logan wined

"There is no way we will make it to Sushi Rox now" wined Nicole

"Everybody let head to the boy's dorm before we catch a cold" exclaimed

Quinn

"Great I am soaked"said Michel

"Hey fuzzy head…"

"What did I say about calling me fuzzy head?"said Chase

"Fine Chase do you mined getting us some towels please" asked Zoey

"Sure" answered chase

"Here chase I will help you" said James

"Thanks" said Chase. Then they started down the hall. Two minutes later all the lights went out and the dorm. Now there dorm adviser had told them they are stuck in the boys till tomorrow.

"great my genorator is at our dorm"said Quinn. ten minutes later Chase & James returned with the towels.

"where have you been"asked Nicole

"I'm almost totally dry" complained Lola

"well then next time you get the towels in the dark"replied Chase

bickering started in the room and Logan was just looking at himself in the mirror. the fighting was bugging him so he said "would you all just stop fighting it is bugging me"

" oh and you being an idout does not bug us"said lola

" he is not an idote"shouted quinn on accindent foregeti they were secritedly dating

"quinn why did you stand up for logan" asked zoe

"ummm" trying to think of an excuce "because yea logan is a moron but if him and i can get a long maybe we all can "she said

"well ok but now I'm board" said nicole

thay all sat and thougt of what they could do when an idea popped into lola and zoey's heads

they said " cops and robbers"

**_for you u peoples who dont know the game in the next chapter oh and sorry its not long i take good and bad reviews_**


	2. We Know

Please review

"What kind of game is named after cops and robbers" asked Chase, James, Quinn, and Nicole.

"It is easy the boys are the cops and they tried us girls who are the robbers and put us on the bed witch is the jail" explained Lola "but the challenge is it is in the dark"

"Yea we will give you 2 minutes to talk your plan over" stated Zoey

"Sure" said chase.

"Whatever" said Logan.

"Ok" said Michel.

"Why not" said James.

The girl hid but they herd random words a sigh fine and then a go get them.

The first one caught was Nicole. She tried to get away from James but she couldn't. She was tossed on the bed.

Lola and Zoey were cleverly hidden in the closet but they could not stop giggling. Both chase and Michel herd them. Chase carefully drug her out and put her on the bed whal Michel had carried Lola and kissed her on the cheek. Then he set her on the bed.

The only one left was Quinn and she was on the top of the bunk bed.

"Oh Quinn come out come out where ever you are" said Logan in a British accent.

She started to giggle.

"Please didn't here me" though Quinn

"Oh so there you are" he said as he grab her leg and pulled her half off the bed. She struggled to get back but she couldn't she fell and he caught her.

"now that was easy" said Logan as Quinn tried to squirm her why out he set her on the bed and then the game was over.

"What do we do now" asked James

"I think we should just rest I'm tried" said Zoey

"We pull you to the bed and you tried" said Chase playfully

"Aww your cute" said Zoey

Lola rested her head on Michel's shoulder and said "you two are so cute." Every one was snuggled together but Quinn and Logan.

Michel and Lola notice this and said "hey Lola don't you think it's odd that everybody is together but Quinn and Logan"

"Yea that is odd Michel" answer Lola

"Ok let's cut to the chase we know" said Zoey


	3. be scared

Sorry the chapter is so short please keep reviewing and tell you friends

"Umm what do you know" asked Logan

"I don't like were this is going" thought Quinn

"Don't play stupid we know your dating" said Lola

"We know you have been sneaking around" said Chase

"And Michele and I saw you two kissing about two months ago when we were on that horse" Zoey told them

"And was it just a coincidence that you two just happened to be at vacaro at the same time and Logan was getting Michele a sueflay for his birth in three months ,yea that's believable" said James sarcastically

"Oh and don't forget Quinn you kept standing up for Logan" Michel added

"Name one time" said Quinn

"Today" Lola answered for Michele

Flashback

Bickering started in the room and Logan was just looking at himself in the mirror. The fighting was bugging him so he said "would you all just stop fighting it is bugging me"

"Oh and you being an idiot does not bug us" said Lola

"He is not an idiot" shouted Quinn on accidentally forgetting they were secretly dating

"Quinn why did you stand up for Logan" asked zoey

"Ummm" trying to think of an excused

End of flashback

"Yea Logan also kept getting jealous when we talked about mark" said Lola

"Fine we are dating there "said logan

" but if you tell anyone you will get more then a zap from my watch" she said evily

"I think we should be scared" said Chase little scared. They all step back if scared


	4. Ice Cream

**_this came out when i was craving ice cream please review_**

"Well what should we do now" said Zoey lying on her back next to Chase

"Well what should we do now" said Zoey lying on her back next to Chase

"Hey do you got so ice cream" asked Lola as she sat on the bed

"Yea four different kinds" said James

"Well we should have an ice cream party" said Lola

"Why" Logan ask

"Well she has a point. If we don't it will just melt and be wasted" said Quinn hanging her head upside down off the side of the bed. Quinn got up and sat by Logan and rested her head on his shoulder because she was dizzy.

"Well then lets eat ice cream" said Michel as him and Lola ran to get the ice cream and secret toppings. They had chocolate, vinlea, cookie dough, and chocolate chip. They all got spoons. They had toppings like chocolate chips, sprinkles, and different flavor syrup.

"Man do I love ice cream" said Logan

"Aren't you glad I mentioned it" said Lola proudly

"Just wondering why does have so much ice cream" asked Nicole

"Why for an emergency like someone is dying and needs ice cream" said James playing around

"I head that is called icecream-o-thermea" said Chase playing along

"Ok what's the real reason" said Zoey

"Well in case we were hungry" said Logan


	5. lovebirds and pillow fights

One part is like a part from Vince is Back

_**One part is like a part from **__**Vince is Back**_

"Let's play would you rather" suggested James

"OKAY" they all said

"Lola would you rather kiss someone you didn't like or not buy a new pair of clothes for five months" asked Nicole

"Defiantly kiss someone I don't like, I couldn't stand five months without new clothes" Lola answered

This went on for a ½ hour. And then they just asked questions.

"So Quinn did you ever kiss someone you did like" asked Logan.

"Well, I didn't like you" she answered Quinn

"But you like me now" he said back. They started to kiss actually more like make out.

Lola, Nicole, and Zoey each through a pillow at them saying "you two lovebirds stop sucking face and get a room"

"Hey just incase you didn't notice this is my room thank you very much" said Logan

"I got an idea let's have a team pillow fight" suggested James

They agreed on a pillow fight. The teams were Zoey/Chase, Michel/Lola, Logan/Quinn, and Nicole/James.

After awhile Quinn said" I'm getting tired" Not long after that everyone had fallen asleep Quinn hade fell asleep on Logan. The same with Lola and Nicole and Chase had fell asleep by Zoey.

**_I have one very short chapture left but it is sure going to be very very funny_**

**_i also watched chaseing zoey _**

**_it may or maynot take a wile to update because i have to over protective mom and dad birds in my back yard and when i take my puppy out they dive at my puppy and me its beak scrached me soo please review_**

**_kaylarocks out _**

**_ps bye bye_**


End file.
